Riding High
by NeonWorm
Summary: It's Naruto's birthday soon and Sakura wants to get him something special. I WILL update more when I get back... ' Rated for later content.


A little ficcu in which I decided to use as my first post. Ha ha BishieBurgersAreYummy, I do live!

Anyway, this is a Naruto fic, rated for my unknowing what will happen. In all cases, this is Yaoi and thusly if your eyes burn at the sight of it, I strongly advise you not to read this. Also, I don't own any Naruto characters and I never ever will.

Now, with all other things said, enjoy the fic, hate the fic, do whatever you want with said fic. But be warned: random flaming for no apparent reason at all is offensive and thusly will be handed right back to you, though with much greater forces. Of course, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Everyone knows that becoming a great author comes from feedback of the readers.

THOU HAST BEEN WARNED:shakefist:XD:

* * *

Hushed voices and raised eyebrows, followed by looks of scorn. Having been shunned since childhood, Uzumaki Naruto knew nothing different. The people of Konoha were learning to cope with the blonde. There were some, mostly adults, that still insisted on giving Naruto the cold shoulder. Not all adults of Konoha insisted that their losses was Naruto's fault, in fact most didn't. Their hate generated from the Kyuubi dwelling inside of the boy. Of course, Naruto was used to it and pretty much accepted it as just one more thing to overcome in his journey of becoming Hokage. Though he managed to overcome the scornful looks and gazes of pity, there was one thing that still bothered him: his birthday. Naruto's birthday was nearing, and doing so fast. No one would remember, he doubted anyone even knew.

Naruto opened the door of his bachelor suite and entered the dark room. His floor was cluttered so badly with empty ramen cups that it could be mistaken as a garbage dump, or something of the like. He threw his orange jacket onto the kitchen table and made his way through the sea of styrofoam, hoping to end up on his bed; or somewhere near said surface.

"Just a simple 'happy birthday Naruto' would be great..." he muttered to himself as he collapsed on his bed.

Of course, seeing as walls can't talk, his response was silence. He sighed heavily as he threw another ramen cup onto the floor before rolling onto his side. Saddened blue eyes closed slowly and Naruto drifted off to sleep.

o0o0o

Uchiha Sasuke wandered throughout the streets of Konoha, a giddy Sakura seemingly attached to his side.

"We need to get him something good!" Sakura beamed, brushing some stray pink hair out of her face.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Even though the soon-to-be medic nin was tolerable, and rarely ever tried to make too much conversation with the boy, she was still extremely capable of getting annoying.

"How about you being quiet?" Sasuke muttered, shaking his head.

Now, the Uchiha didn't really mean it that way... okay he did but that wasn't the point. The point was, Sakura had dragged him out of his house every morning to help her look for a present for the Dobe. Of course there were many opportunities to buy things, such as ramen, some more orange attire or something of the like, yet the pink haired girl insisted on making it something to remember.

Sakura paid no mind to Sasuke's comment, having been told that multiple times within the very first day of their search for the 'perfect gift.'

After many hours of searching, followed by even more hours of searching, Sakura decided it would be nice to take a break. Sasuke fought back the urge to chidori everything and anything he could get his hands on, especially the annoying medic nin-in-training. His fingers twitched slightly at the mere thought of ending the 'come and get Naruto a present with me' alarm every day at 5am. He could, after all, be doing better things. Such as sleeping.

The Uchiha sighed. _"Why can't we just take him to the ramen shop, sit him down, say 'happy birthday' and go home?" _

Alas, Sasuke had mentioned that a few times only to be ignored and dragged into yet another store to search for something that apparently didn't exist.

o0o0o

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the shortness but it's something. I have to go to CA this weekend so I won't have any access to cpus for a while... again, sorry it's so short UU 


End file.
